Episode 5265 (18 April 2016)
Synopsis Linzi surprises Jay as he is getting money out at the Tube Station. They discuss their plans for later; they are going to a hotel. Linzi has bought something special for the occasion and Jay asks for a preview on his phone. Jay returns to Phil’s as Louise enters the kitchen in her school uniform. It’s her first day at Walford High. Phil comments on the inappropriate length of her skirt. Jay offers to take her to school while Phil goes to the hospital for a breathalyser test. Jay receives a picture message from Linzi. Louise’s face lights up when she finds out Jay is taking her to school. Ben reminds Jay that he owes him money and Jay spots Bex as they get to Phil’s car. She’s meeting her friend Star on the way to school and Jay asks if Louise can join them. Jay goes shopping and returns to the Arches. He shows Ben and Paul his new shirt. Jay admits he is nervous about tonight. Later, Sharon sees Jay outside the Vic and asks after the family. Jay admits that he is nervous about his date with Linzi and Sharon gives him some advice. Jay returns to find Phil looking for alcohol. Jay stops him and instead takes him to the hospital. Phil takes his breathalyser test and receives a phone call. Louise has been in a fight at school and Jay offers to go. To thank him Phil gives Jay some money for the hotel. Jay finds Louise just as Thelma exits the head master’s office with her daughter in toe. It’s Linzi… Mick opens the Vic door to Masood who has a parcel for Nancy. It feels like a book. They discuss Nancy’s plan to go to Italy and Tamwar’s reaction. Mick hopes that Linda can talk her out of it. Upstairs in the kitchen Johnny, Nancy and Lee discuss Nancy’s plans whilst Linda washes the dishes furiously at the sink. Mick comes in with the parcel and tells Nancy that Tamwar is upset. In the café Masood advises Tamwar to stop Nancy from leaving. At the Vic, Nancy tells Tamwar she has been trying to contact him all weekend. She wants him to go with her but Tamwar rejects the idea. Gutted, Nancy goes to buy a new backpack. Linda pays Tamwar a visit and persuades him to stop Nancy from leaving. Masood finds Tamwar contemplating the situation. On the market, Tamwar points out a spillage by Kathy’s stall and tells her to sort it. Johnny comes rushing out of the Vic and tells Tamwar they are masters of their own destinies. The stall holders spot Tamwar on the floor recording the spillage. Has he finally cracked? He suggests a stall holders meeting and shows them the book of market guidelines. He is hit by a sudden bolt of inspiration and rips the book up in front of them. He has made his decision. He goes to tell Nancy he wants to go with her to Italy. He’s quit his job. Johnny finds Linda eavesdropping on Tamwar and Nancy. He tells her he has decided to stay and sit his law exams. Downstairs Sharon is looking at the East London Lady Publican’s News Letter and informs Linda that there is a new darts league being set up. Johnny’s tutor Dr Thompson arrives to speak to Johnny and Linda makes a fuss telling him that she used to let Johnny stay up late to watch Ally McBeale. Dr Thompson explains that Johnny can’t sit his exams as he missed too many of his lectures. Dr Thompson leaves and Johnny runs after him to the Tube Station. He tells him he fell in love and did some growing. Now he knows that being a lawyer is what he wants. Dr Thompson softens and agrees to let him try. Mick and Linda are thrilled with the news and Johnny gets out his books to start studying. Ian visits Martin and asks him to keep the deal with Cost-Mart between them to which Martin reluctantly agrees. Martin lets Ian know that he has got his own stall on the market and shows Stacey his licence. The other stall holders comment on his tacky stock. Kathy tells Martin that it’s the anniversary of Lucy’s death. Martin feels bad for the way he treated Ian this morning. Martin and Kyle return home and show Stacey the selfie sticks that they have reinvested their money in. They are from Fat Elvis. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes